The Curtain's Call
by thirdherb
Summary: Dean and Cas gotta get married... wait... did I type that right? Ah yes! I did. They gotta get married and they go on some hunts together. It is COMPLETE! Just touching up the chapters now
1. Chapter 1

1

It was the evening, Sam and Dean were at a mangy hotel in the middle of nowhere doing the usual thing in between cases. Sam's at the table, researching online for a new possible case, only finding deaths and missing persons reports that look 'normal'. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed polishing some of his guns and the demon dagger. It was finally a nice and quiet day for the Winchesters. Then suddenly Castiel appears by the front door and runs to Dean.

"Dean, will you marry me?" He said slightly out of breath, his gaze locked on to Deans.

Dean pauses and nearly drops his gun that's in his hands. He blinks a couple times and cocks his head to the side as he stood up.

"You want me to what!?"

"Dean, I need you to marry me."

Dean was about to say something when Sam stood up from the table, "Wait, Cas. Why do you want to marry Dean? I mean there are way better people out there to marry."

Dean shot Sam a dirty look,"Shut-up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Castiel looked from one to the other and sighed,"Sam, I can't just marry anyone. It has to be Dean."

"Why do you have to marry someone all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and why me?" Dean added.

Castiel pressed his lips together thinking of a way to explain it all. Finally he sighed and said, "The higher-ups have decided that I have been putting off my... marriage for far too long," he pauses again rethinking,"Well, marriage is as close as human terms can get to the meaning. It's a bond, usually between two angels. They bond their graces... It's hard to explain."

"So you angels have to marry each other? Then why me? I'm a human."

"Occasionally angels and humans can marry. But it's the angel's grace and the human's soul that bonds."

Sam spoke up,"So why do angels have to marry?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it is to help strengthen heaven. But it is usually between two that are close to each other. My exception is that I'm closest with Dean, so I must marry him."

"And what if you don't marry me?"

"Then my grace will be taken away, my wings ripped off, and cast out of heaven forever. And even then, I won't survive the fall back to earth."

"Cas," Sam sighed,"You should've said this in the beginning."

"I am sorry," Castiel looked down toward the floor,"I sometimes forget that you two do not know the rules of heaven."

Dean sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. Without looking up he asked,"So how long do you have left?"

"Roughly a thirty minutes."

"What the hell Cas!?" Dean's shot up from his hands,"you couldn't have said something sooner?"

"Dean, I tried to pick someone else, anyone else, so this burden wouldn't fall on you."

Dean took a moment of thought and then sighed,"Well... okay I'll do it."

Sam spoke up raising an eyebrow,"What happens when Dean... marries you?"

"His soul and my grace will bond together and he will be linked to me for all eternity."

"God, well that not much to ask for," said Dean as he stood up and rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand. How is that 'not much'?" asked Castiel with confusion in his eyes.

"Never mind. I'll do it. I'll marry you."

"Dean, are you sure-"

"Damn-it Cas," Dean nearly yelled,"Yes I'm sure. You're my friend and you would have done the same for me." Castiel nodded his head.

Sam spoke up with a smile on his face,"So when's the wedding? Do we need to buy Dean a dress?"

Dean shot Sam a glare. Then he turned back to Castiel,"When are we getting married?"

And as if right on queue, a man appeared in the room. Everyone stared at him for a moment until he finally spoke in a low voice,"Castiel, the time draws near. Have you chosen your mate?"

"Yes I have," Castiel said as he shifted closer to Dean and grabbed his hand. Dean nearly flinched away but remained composed.

The other angel glanced at Dean,"Very well, you may proceed with the trial." Castiel nodded and the angle disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. Dean shot him a worried look.

"Don't worry," Castiel answered,"The trial is not hard."

"Well what is it? What do we have to do?"

"Prove to the council that we want to be married and we are both ready for the responsibilities that follow."

"How-" but before he could finished they were suddenly in a different room. One that was a glaring white. Dean could not make out how big it was but he could make out white-yellowish hues on one end of the room. He looked at Castiel and locked on to him, seeing as how he was the only thing in the room that didn't hurt his eyes. He was looking at the yellow hues.

He heard Cas clear his throat and then some high pitched noises coming from one end of the room. Dean winched and grabbed his ears from the noise that he could only assume was the angels talking. Cas started to mutter some words but Dean could not understand him. It was like he was talking gibberish. After a moment Cas turned to him. Castiel looked him in the eyes with a worrisome expression. This must be it. This must be the time where he must prove that he wants to marry Cas. But how? Dean racked his brain for some type of answer but the only thing that came to mind was a couple kissing at a wedding.

What the hell. He had never kissed a guy before. Always a time to try something new. He tried to picture Castiel with long hair but it turned out to be a worse picture. Aw screw it! He reached his hand out to cup Cas' face while the other set on his hip to pull him closer. He tilted his head and kissed Cas on the lips. At first Castiel was tense, but then he relaxed into the kiss and started to move. Dean knew Cas was a complete virgin, but damn he knew how to kiss. Every kiss sent shocks through his body and made him shiver. Like he was feeling more and more of Cas, not just him physically but his entire being. He pressed his tongue against Cas' lips, and with a barely audible groan Cas opened as Dean took him. That made the last shock that went though Dean the most forceful one. He gasped and clutched onto Cas tighter. Feeling like he was about to fall he gripped Cas' trench coat. Then suddenly, he was stable. He rested his head in the crook of Castiel's neck and sighed in content.

"Hahahahaha!"

Deans head shot up and looked for the sound. It was Sam, rolling on the bed, laughing. They were back in the hotel. Dean backed away from Cas blushing, glaring at Sam.

"Sam knock it off!"

"But... But...," Sam laughed as he wipes a tear from his eye,"you too looked so romantic! I don't think I've ever seen you that way, not even with a girl!"

"Sam!" Dean started to blush deeper shades of red.

"Okay okay. I'll stop," Sam said as he sat up and started to catch his breath,"Oh, I have to call and tell Bobby about this!" He got up and started to dial the number as he went outside. Dean sighed and passed out on the bed too tired to care about his cloths. The last half hour wore him out, but he was glad that he managed to help Cas.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! :) this is my first fic so please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next day Dean bolted awake from a very strange dream. He was marrying Cas! But wait, no... that's not right. It really happened! He groaned and flopped back down on the bed. When he landed he felt something bulky under his right arm. He turned his head to see Cas laying on his side, staring at him, wide awake.

"Good morning," Castiel said without moving his lips. His voice seemed to echo in Dean's mind.

"What the hell!?" yelled Dean as he scrambled to get away, falling off of the bed with a loud thump.

"God, Cas! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Dean asked frustratedly as he got up from the floor.

"I thought it was customary for human newlyweds to share the same bed on the night of their wedding," said Castiel without a twitch of his lips as he got up to a sitting position.

"How the hell are you doing that? You're like Professor X."

"I do not understand how I am a professor," said Castiel, out loud this time, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog, "but we are able to communicate like this since we bonded."

"Really?"

Cas nodded.

"Okay I'm gotta try this." Dean closed his eyes and thought about how in the world he could communicate telepathically. Then he felt it. It was a weird feeling. The only way to describe it is like a door with a light behind it. He tried to peek inside and was flooded with emotion. It was Cas'. Dean thought he could send something back his way so he thought,"Cas? Cas can you hear me?"

"Yes Dean, I can hear you just fine."

Dean smirked a little bit. He knew he was going to have fun with his new toy. Wait. What? What was he going to do, exactly? How-

"Dean. Dean! Snap out of it," said Sam now standing in front of Dean.

"Whoa-what? Uh. Yeah, what is it?" stuttered Dean as he tried to recompose himself.

"I just got off of the phone with Bobby. He has a case for us," Sam quirked an eyebrow up,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, perfectly fine," Dean said grumpily as he started to get up so he could pack up his few belongings.

Sam cast a confused look towards Cas, but Cas gave nothing away. Only looking at Dean as he rummaged in the dresser for clothes to put in his duffle bag. Then with flutter of wings, Castiel appeared next to Dean, helping him gather his cloths.

"Cas, I got this," Dean said irritated. Castiel then sent a wave emotion to Dean.

"Please, can I help?" he thought.

Dean glanced up at Cas, seeing hurt in his eyes. Dean inwardly sighed. He was irritated, but it wasn't Castiel's fault that Sam caught Dean at a wrong moment.

"Fine, you can help," Dean thought,"Just quit giving me those puppy dog eyes."

"Puppy dog eyes?"

"It's... never mind. Just get the things out of the drawers." And Cas did as he was told, smiling to himself.

When they got to the car, Cas bailed because he got ill when he rode in it. So it was just Sam and Dean sitting in the front seats of the car as they made their way down to Bobby's place.

Sam spoke up first,"So... What was going on at the dresser?"

Dean jerked the wheel, he was caught off guard, then swerved back into the correct lane,"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I saw you and Cas. You two had something going on there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean lied,"He was just helping."

"Oh I know you two were talking. You could just see the way emotions ran through you."

"Cas told you didn't he?"

"Told me what?"

"That we can communicate telepathically."

"Whoa! You guys can seriously do that?" Sam exclaimed.

"Shit," Dean mumbled, glaring at the road.

"What else can you guys do?"

"I don't know okay, I'm still kinda new to this thing if you haven't noticed," said Dean, really ticked off now.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop asking," Sam paused, "but you know Bobby will be asking questions."

"Sam!" and with that Sam was quiet for the rest of the ride, only smirking to himself every now and then.

Sam and Dean parked by Bobby's house and made their way inside. They went straight to the study, figuring that is where Bobby would most likely be. They spotted him at his desk looking at a really old book, with a bottle of beer next to him.

"So...," Bobby started,"you've gotten married. Well at least it's with someone reliable," he grumbled as he continued flipping through a book.

"Bobby,"Dean sighed.

"I'm just kiddin',"Bobby chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, "I know Sam's probably picked on you enough." Dean cast a glare at Sam, confirming what Bobby had said. Just then Cas appeared in the room silently in the corner, peering at the three trying to figure out what he stopped in on. Dean looked back, sensing his presence, and gave a small smile that luckily went unnoticed by anyone except for Cas.

"Thanks Bobby. How about that case now?" Sam said.

"Right, I got one for you three." Bobby started to get some papers out, "It's a possessed doll. Yeah, I know, pretty cliché," Bobby said as Sam and Dean exchanged looks,"but this doll is darn good at hiding and is very dangerous. It can move from one spot to another and it's already killed fifteen people to date."

"How old is this thing?" asked Sam.

"Since the 1800's."

"How come no one has ever gotten rid of it?"

"No one can find it. Once it kills off it current owners, it goes off to a new house. Usually pairing up with a kid."

Dean spoke up,"So what's the back story on this thing."

"Well, there was a slave who hated his master's family. So he gave a supposedly cursed doll to the young son, so that it could kill off the entire family. Well needless to say they did get killed at sea by pirates, but the son was lost at sea. Apparently he tried to swim back to land and I guess his soul mingled with the doll so that is why it is so animate. As to why it's at the house, a kid of the new owners found it on the shore."

"So will burning the doll actually stop it? Since we can't burn the remains," asked Dean.

"I hope so."

"Right,"said Sam,"So where is this doll?"

"Well I managed to track it down to a house in the state next to us," said Bobby, pointing to a map. Everyone bent over to see.

"Well all-right," said Dean straightening up,"So we'll pack up tomorrow and head out."

"Sounds good to me," replied Sam.

"Me too," croaked Cas. His voice was a bit hoarse from not speaking the entire time.

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and headed up to the guest bedroom where he changed into a set of different and clean cloths when Castiel appeared in front of the closed door in the bedroom.

"Cas what the hell? I'm changing. Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I know. I'm sorry," Cas looked toward the ground them back up at Dean.

"Then wha-" Dean was cut off my the look in Cas' eyes. His pupils were blown wide. He kept glancing at Dean's lips and licking his own. He wanted to kiss again. He sent an emotional wave towards Dean of what he felt, but it was already obvious.

Dean was staring at him and started to blush. Damn why did Cas have to be so attractive. And why was he attracted to him? He was a dude. But he really wanted to kiss him too. Finally he walked up to Cas and waited, still resisting the urge. Cas sensed this from his and Dean's link.

Cas raised his hand to Dean's cheek and slowly drew closer. His breath was slightly shaky.

His and Dean's lips were nearly touching when Dean said, "Cas..."

Not moving Castiel replied in a low hushed tone,"Yes?"

"I-I don't think we should." Dean started to draw away.

"Okay. Whatever you wish. I won't force you to do anything," said Cas sadly as they were now standing apart.

"You should uh, you should go." Dean couldn't look him in the eye. And with a flapping of wings, Castiel left.

Dean angrily walked over to the bed and wrenched his duffle bag closed. Damn-it! Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just have gave in and kissed him? Why did he have to make it such a stupid forbidden desire? It's not like it had to be, but Dean had to make it so much harder than I was supposed to be, and for that he hated himself just a little bit more.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :) If you have any problems or spot some grammatical errors please let me know!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is it," Sam said as him and his brother stepped out of the car. Cas appeared with a flapping of wings next to Sam.

"Yes, this should be it," he said, gazing up at the two story house. It was a nice house. There was a front porch and a swing to the left of the door, eerily swaying in the wind. The front door had a classic letter slot in it and there were two glass windows set beside the door. There was worn yellow caution tape the was slightly hanging on to the edge of the door. Above the porch was a small section of roof with two windows above that, stand out like two eyes, watching anyone who passes. In the right window on the top floor was a doll. It had buttons for eyes, yarn for hair, and a sewn smile nearly going from ear to ear. It was watching them. Then all of a sudden it fell to the side, it's face dragging along the window slowly.

"Well that's not creepy at all," replied Dean sarcastically closing the door to the Impala.

"We should probably split up, seeing how it can move from one spot to another," said Sam as Dean went around to the trunk of the car to get weapons.

"Yeah," said Dean looking back up at the house,"there's probably a basement, I'll check there. You can check the upstairs and Cas will check the ground floor."

"All right, sounds good," said Sam, everyone was surrounding the trunk now. Sam reached for a gun with rock salt already loaded in it and handed it to Cas.

"You gonna need this."

Cas nodded, looking at the sawed off shotgun in his hands, but then said,"I, Uh- I've never shot a gun before."

"Don't worry," said Dean,"you just aim and shoot."

Cas nodded but didn't look at Dean. He was still upset about the other night.

Dean closed the trunk a little harder than he meant too, "Alright, let's get this thing over with."

Dean strode up to the house and kicked the front door in. What's the use in picking it if no one was using the house anyway and the doll already knew they were there. It was a pretty nice house, if there hadn't been blood splatters everywhere. There was a living room directly to the right and a dining room to the left with a clearly seen kitchen in the back.

He had his gun out in front of him and walked around the staircase that led to the top floor. Cas followed him and then Sam. Sam cautiously walked up the stairs and disappeared around a corner.

Dean turned around the corner of the staircase and found the downstairs. He looked back at Cas, but Cas wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking around the kitchen. Dean gave a silent sigh to himself and went downstairs.

It was dark but there was a small stream of light coming from a window near the ceiling. It seemed to be a small game room and a workout room. To the right there was a bedroom and behind the staircase there was a laundry room. There was also a small window inside this room with mason jars full of glass bead in the window sill so that the room was brightly out with hues of reds and blues. Dean snuck from room to room, looking behind different objects. He knew it had to come out eventually.

On the top floor Sam was looking in what appeared as a children's bedroom. There were a couple of rooms on the top floor. It sickened Sam to see blood everywhere. The child who lived in this room must of been six or seven years old.

He was just looking in a closet when he heard something come upstairs. He turned around and readied his gun, as he snuck to the edge of the doorway. The footsteps where quiet and soft, but they got louder. Sam was about to pull the trigger on it then he realized it was Cas. He nearly jumped out of his skin realizing that he was about to shoot Cas in the leg. But Castiel just had a stern look on his face.

"The ground floor is cleared."

"Right. Well I'm about done here, so all that leaves is-"

"CAAAAASSSS!"

The two jumped and ran down stairs. Dean found the doll and he was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was backed up against a wall, slowly sliding down. The possessed doll was sitting in front of him but Dean couldn't see it. Instead he saw yellow-eyes. But he thought he killed him. He grabbed Dean by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Dean could barely breath. He tried to claw at the arm that was there but he felt like there were made of lead. He had no control. Azazel brought his face closer to Dean's and smiled he shifted to Ruby, then Lucifer. It kept on changing into different demons that he hated and feared. They were coming for him, slowly inflicting pain upon him. He was paralyzed. He could hardly breath. After what seemed like hours he managed to call out "CAAAAASSSS!"

The two managed to run downstairs to the basement. The saw the doll sitting in the middle of the room with Dean sitting against a wall. He was breathing roughly and gasped for air, then grimaced ever so often. There was blood trickling from his eyes and nose that gathered to his chin and dripped a couple of times.

Cas ran to Dean while Sam took aim at the doll with his pistol and shot it. The doll was knocked a ways and was lying on its side. A dim black aura slowly coming from it. Dean seemed to snap out of his trance and looked up at Cas. He had the most hopeful expression on his face as he whispered Cas' name. But they didn't have time to enjoy the moment because the doll started to radiate a pitch black color.

"Sam, take Dean and get out of here!"

"No, I'm-" Sam to step forward but fell to one knee, because of the doll, and had blood dripping from his nose.

Cas growled as he grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and coat, and dragged him towards Sam, which luckily wasn't that far away. When he got to Sam he touched him and they disappeared. They were both by the Impala outside the house. Dean was going to run back inside the house but Cas sent him a loud "Don't." inside his head. Cas tried to shut off the link so Dean wouldn't feel what he was going through, but it was too hard to concentrate on that and fight the doll. So Dean could feel it all; everything that Cas went through in there. He started to run in there anyway not being able to stand Cas in pain but Sam grabbed his arm.

"You can't go in there."

"Watch me," and Dean started to turn away, but Sam pulled him back.

"Dean, Cas sent us out here to save us."

"Yeah, now we got to save him." There was a flash of blinding light along with a earth-quake like rumble coming from the house. Dean and Sam shot there arms up, the light was so intense. When it was all over, they lowered their arms. The house was totaled and they saw Castiel kneeling in front of them. He was panting heavily and bloodied. His wings were actually showing. They were black and sleek, except for the ruffled feathers and one bent at an odd angle out of his back. There was a dark liquid dripping from this one.

"It's gone," he hoarsely whispered before he fell forward and passed out on the ground.

"Cas!" Dean ran over to Castiel and started to lift him up. "Sam help me put him in the back seat. You're driving."

The rest of the way to Bobby's house Dean sat in the back seat with Cas' head in his lap, shouting at Sam to drive faster and not to hit every damn pothole.

At the house Dean lifted up Cas into a fireman's carry and went to the house before Sam could even get out of the car. Bobby held the door for them as he walked outside. He looked at Sam and asked, "What the hell happened." Sam told him as he walked inside and Dean sat Cas on the couch and started to go through book in Bobby's book shelf. He was trying to find something, anything to help the angel. Bobby sighed when Sam was finished with the story.

"What do you think went on in there?" asked Bobby.

\ "I have no idea," answered Sam. Dean slammed another book closed as he yet again found nothing to help Cas. He sighed angrily and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up and stood by Cas. His wing jutted out weirdly off of the edge of couch. After a moment Dean picked him up and said to Sam and Bobby, "I'm going to put him in my room, try and make him more comfortable."

"All right," Sam nodded,"We'll search for how to help Cas." Dean nodded and went upstairs.

Upstairs Dean set Cas on the bed, careful not to harm his wing anymore. He sat on the edge next to Cas, he tried to connect with him through the link but it was silent. This was all his fault. If only Dean could have been stronger. If only he could have resisted the doll and helped defeat it instead of waiting outside, doing nothing. His eyes started to water but he forced them back.

"Cas," Dean pleaded, "Cas, damn-it, you have to wake up."

Cas' eyelids started to flicker. Dean saw this and stood up. He hovered over Cas, one hand on his pillow, "Cas can you hear me!?" But there was nothing. Dean sat there waiting for Cas to wake up. After a while he got a bowl of water and a washcloth. Better clean Cas' wounds now than later. He sat Cas up and took off his coat. His wings just passed though his clothes like they weren't even there at all. Dean took off Cas' shirt and saw that there were many cuts and bruises all over his chest and shoulders. Cas was leaner that he expected him to be. He looked much bigger with all of the layers on him. Dean frowned sadly and picked up the washcloth went to cleaning up all of the dried blood on him. If only Dean could of helped Cas instead of just helplessly waiting outside. He spent nearly the entire night doing this.

The next thing he knew he was waking up from sitting at Cas' bedside on the floor. Sam was next to him, saying that it was morning. Dean got up, and went straight to the books. He spent all day like this, going from one book to another, never stopping and never saying a word to anyone. Bobby and Sam were worried but spoke nothing of it to him. At the end of the day Dean went back up to his room where Castiel slept and sat by his side. This continued on for two more days.

Dean had resorted to going to the local library to do research, finding that none of Bobby's books helped. Sam and Bobby were really worried now. Cas had still not woken up and Dean was a wreck. When Dean came back to the house he grabbed a bottle of whisky from the kitchen and started to walk upstairs when Sam cut him off.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Did you find anything that can help Cas?"

"No, but-"

"Then leave me alone," said Dean as he started to climb the first few steps.

"Dean."

"Sam!" Dean turned around. Gave a look at Sam, daring him to say something more. Sam just sighed sadly and walked away. Dean turned and continued up the stairs. Up in the room, Cas laid motionless and Dean sat in a chair he had pulled up to the bedside. He was about to take a swig from the bottle of whiskey when Cas' eyes fluttered and finally opened. Dean dropped the bottle on the floor with a thud as he raced to Cas.

"Cas!"

Cas squinted and looked at Dean, "I'm hungry."

Dean blinked a couple of times. That was not the thing he expected Cas to say. Castiel started to sit up and stretch his wings, but gasped in pain from the broken one. He looked to his right and saw that the wing was bent oddly but was clean, in fact all of his wounds were clean and Cas was wearing Dean's cloths. He looked up at Dean and said, "What happened?" in a serious tone.

"You took that doll on your own. I tried not to let you but you refused. Then you passed out for four days. I thought angels couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to do. I am so sorry Cas," Dean said in one breath.

"Dean, it not your fault," Cas turned to Dean and gave a small reassuring smile, but grimaced as he moved his wing, "that doll just drained me of my grace. Thats why I can fall asleep and why I'm so hungry." He gave a pause."And why you can see my wings," he said looking down and blushing.

"Cas? What's wrong? Are your wings hurting you badly?"

"No. Well they do hurt. It's just…," said Cas pausing again and blushing deeper shades of red, "An angels wings are one of his most private possessions. It's like running around naked for you humans."

"Oh," said Dean, blushing, "Well is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well you can set my wing back into place…" said Cas looking off to the side.

"Okay, just let me text Sam."

"NO. I mean… Don't. I don't want Sam to see or touch my wings…" Cas said gradually getting quieter from embarrassment.

Dean gave a small, understanding smile, "Okay I'll tell him not to come up." Dean took out his phone and typed: Cas is awake. Don't come up. Resetting his wing.

"Okay, just tell me what to do," Dean said as Cas positioned himself better for Dean.

Then Cas sent Dean mental instruction to him. They were more of pictures instead of words, of what to do. When Dean understood what to do, he took off his leather belt. "Here you might want to bite on this." Cas nodded and did so. He gripped his knees as he sat cross-legged, preparing himself for pain. Dean took a few shaky breaths.

"On five I'm gonna do it. One. Two. Three." SNAP. Cas let out a muffled yell of pain as he hunched over, gripping his knees tightly. A few tears escaped. He wasn't used to pain, he was used to his grace taking the blow for him. He let go of the belt and straightened up.

"Why didn't you go on five?" he asked angrily.

"It helps with the pain." Dean reached out to brush the ruffled feathers of the other wing, hoping to distract Castiel. Cas gasped suddenly and Dean shot his hand back.

"I'm sorry!"

"No. It-it felt good." Cas closed his eyes and hunched over and spread out his wings, inviting Dean. "The other one should be good to touch. Angel wings heal fast when set into are almost the pure essence of grace"

Dean hesitantly reached out to touch his wings and Cas took a sharp breath in. Dean stopped moving, only starting again when Cas let the breath out. Dean smoothed out the feathers and traced the tops of his wings. They were huge and a pitch black. He traced symmetrical patterns on to each of the wings at the same time before moving to only one wing. He was sure if Cas could purr, he would. While smoothing one wing out he started to wonder what the wing looked like on his back since they were going through his shirt like it wasn't even there at all.

"Cas," Dean said cautiously.

"Hmmm…"

"Could I, uh, take your shirt off?"

"Mmkay." Cas seemed like he was about to fall asleep he was so content. He straightened up and let Dean take his shirt off.

When he slipped off his shirt, hands surprisingly steady, he saw where his wings joined on his back. It was completely flawless how skin stopped and feathers started.

Dean reached out and touched the base of the wings and massaged the group of foreign muscles. Cas sighed in content and rolled his shoulders, inviting Dean to continue some more. Dean ended up massaging his whole back and wings. When he was finished he hugged Cas around his middle and set his head in the crook of Cas' neck and shoulder.

"Cas I was so worried about you," Dean said softly. Cas put a hand on Dean's and turned and kissed him. At first Dean was tense, but he finally relaxed, not caring about his inner conflicts about this. Cas drew away and looked Dean in the eyes, "It's okay. I'm fine now."

Cas smiled sheepishly, "Now how about some food?"

"But, I thought you were all healed?"

"That was just my wings. The rest of me will take longer."

"Okay but what about your wings? Are you going to hide them?"

Cas looked around the room for an answer, "I guess I'll wear a shirt and my coat and keep them pressed against me." Cas went to get up but fell back down.

"Hold on there. You haven't moved in four days. I'll get your stuff." Dean got up and grabbed another one of his t-shirts and Cas' coat. Cas put them on and when he was finished Dean spoke, "So am I going to have to carry you down there or what?"

"I think, I can just lean on you," said Cas, "It should help regain my strength."

"Okay then," Dean let out an arm for Cas to hold on to and Cas grabbed it holding on to Dean's hand, hoisted himself up. They made their way down the hall that way till they reached the stairs. Cas was about to take a step down but Dean lifted him up bridal style.

"Dean, I can walk down the stairs."

"Not after the way I've seen you walk," said Dean as he started to go down the stairs. When he was at the ground floor he set Cas down and made sure he grabbed his wrist and not his hand. Cas shot Dean a confused look, but Dean just ignored it. His inner conflict of loving a man was coming back to him. When they walked into the kitchen, Cas was irritated at Dean and he could tell. Sam and Bobby greeted them with a smile.

"Cas! You're awake!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean as he walked Cas to the table,"and he is pretty damn hungry too."

"I thought angels didn't eat," said Bobby.

"They don't, but Cas is all out of angel juice so he is more human now." Dean walked over to the counter and started to fix Cas a classic peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So Cas, what all happened with the doll?" asked Sam and Bobby was dying to know the answer too.

"Umm. To be honest, I'm not sure myself. I remember sending you and Dean outside, and then I used up all of my grace. Now I'm here." Dean sat down a sandwich on a plate in front of Castiel. Cas hurriedly pick it up and shoved a corner into his mouth. He didn't want to answer questions from Sam right now. He wanted to ask Dean why he's been acting so weird. In fact, he was going to now.

"Dean, we have to talk," Cas sent over the link.

Dean was a grabbing a plate for himself and nearly dropped it when he heard Cas.

"What is it?"

"Why have you been acting so weird?"

"Do we have to talk about it now?"

"Now or soon."

"Fine. We'll talk we when get back to our room."

Cas quickly ate the rest of his sandwich and then spoke,"Dean, I feel tired. Could you take me back to the room?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean took Cas' plate and placed it in the sink before helping him up. When they left the room Sam and Bobby exchanged looks.

"Did you see that?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, they were talking. I'll tell you about it in the living room," said Sam as he got up.

Up in the room Dean sat Cas down on the bed. Cas glared at him. Dean couldn't look him in the eye.

"Dean."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean. You've went from rejecting my kiss to accepting it and accepting my hand to rejecting it. What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean, quit it with the nothing and tell me."

"I-I don't know. I don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat but was unsuccessful. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Cas and began speaking.

"There's just something about loving another man. I'm afraid-"

"Of what others might think." Cas finished.

"It's not just anyone else. I don't give a damn about what stranger care about. But... Sam and Bobby. I don't want them to think less of me." Dean had his head resting in his hands and his elbows on his knees. God, he was actually talking about his feeling.

"Dean. Dean look at me." Dean looked up. "Do you love me?"

"Wha-"

"Do you love me?"

"But, uh," Dean studdered,"Yeah, yeah I do Cas."

"Then that's all that matters." Cas smiled and Dean gave a sappy smile back. Cas lesser a hand against Dean's face and kissed him. And for the first time Dean was not tense. He went along smoothly with the kiss, each one growing more passionate after the next. They eventually fell back together on the bed. Cas traced Dean's bottom lip with his tongue and Dean immediately opened. They kissed some more, fingers running through each other's hair till Cas was too tired to go on.

Dean smiled at him as Cas yawned. Then he got up and placed him vertically on the bed. He took off the lean man's coat on placed it on the chair and covered him up with the blankets. Dean changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and stripped off his shirt. He then climbed into bed next to Cas, being the big spoon, and hugged him across his waist while he nestled his face by Cas' feathers. He fell asleep that way.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dean woke up on his back with Cas hugging his midsection. Dean had one arm thrown against the pillow while the other rested on Cas' shoulder. Cas had lost his shirt in the middle of the night and it was now lying in a heap on the floor. Dean sighed in content. He was, if only for a moment, happy.

A thought occurred to him and he just had to check to see if it were true. He craned his head to look down the bed and let his head hit the pillow in relief. He didn't have to face the embarrassment of morning wood.

"So, you're awake," Cas said, snuggling closer to Dean. Then Dean felt a poke against his leg. Oh no, this just had to happen, didn't it.

"I-I'm sorry," Cas was blushing madly,"I didn't mean..." He scooted away from Dean. But Dean drew closer and looked Cas in the eyes. Cas went silent, and then Dean kissed him. Softly at first, his fingers trailing down Cas' side. Oh no. His kisses got rougher as he started to nip at Cas' lip. His hand traced Cas' belly. There was a faint outline of abs there. Then he went further down. What was he doing! He felt a bit of curly hair before the seam of his pants. He undid the button of his pants and drew down the zipper. He tucked on finger under the seam of his underwear and then his whole hand. He couldn't stop himself; he was going on feeling and threw out any kind of thought that came along.

Cas gasped and his wings flared out as Dean grabbed him, but then let out a deep moan and his feathers quivered as Dean started to move. God, if that didn't turn Dean on. Cas was starting to rut against Dean's hand. They were completely out of sync, but that didn't stop Cas from biting Deans lip harder than he intended when Dean trailed a finger across his tip. Soon Cas couldn't concentrate enough to kiss. He was breathing heavily into Dean's shoulder. His wings became more agitated and restless.

"Dean, I-"

"Shh. I know."

Cas then let out a startled cry that was muffled by Deans shoulder. His wings stretched out and then relaxed. Cas' breathing was starting to slow down and he looked between the two of them. His boxers were completely soaked. He sighed and looked at Dean.

"I've hardly been a awake, and you still managed to make me feel like I'm about to pass out again."

Dean smiled and kissed the other man's lips. "Go ahead and pass out. Don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

"And get some food. I'm hungry." He mumbled as he fell back asleep. Dean only smiled as he got up to get some new boxers.

Down stairs in the kitchen, Dean was cooking up some eggs, and toast. Sam walked up beside him.

"So what what happened up stairs? I heard someone cry out. I didn't go up because I figured you had it handled."

Dean started to blush and stared at his eggs. He racked his brain for an answer. Surely he wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Umm, Cas hit his funny bone in his wing on the nightstand," Dean managed to get out.

"And why is you lip so swollen?"

"Uh... When Cas bumped his wing he accidentally hit me" Dean stammered.

Sam quirked an eyebrow but only said,"Oh, okay. Well Bobby has another case for us. Don't worry, this one is easy. It's just a werewolf."

"Okay, let me finish up breakfast first. Cas requested it." Dean put the eggs on a plate he had ready and took the toast out of the toaster and started to butter it.

"All right," said Sam as he started to leave the kitchen,"See you back downstairs in a bit."

Once Dean was done with making breakfast he hurried upstairs to see Cas. When he entered the room Cas was awake once again and sitting up on the bed frame. His eyes lit up at the sight of food. He was very hungry. Dean brought it over and set it on his lap along with a glass of sweet tea on the nightstand.

"Cas, I got to tell you-"

"Yeah you have to hunt a werewolf."

"How-"

"I heard it through the link," he said while shoving a piece of egg into his mouth, "You left the door open. Wow this is really good. Does human food usually taste this good?"

"Um, uh, yeah, sometimes," he stuttered, "Cas do I usually leave the door open?"

"Mo," Cas said with a mouthful of bread, man he was really hungry, "juss sometums."

"Well, uh, I can just leave you with me and Sam's laptop, so you won't get bored, it's in the duffle bag, and you can call for Bobby if you need anything."

"Okay, sounds fine," Cas was still diving into his food. Dean was about to turn around a go out the door but he decided to do something first. He strode over to Cas and placed a kiss on his lips before he left. Cas smiled and sent a warm, happy feeling though the link.

When Sam and Dean finally got home it was already night time. Dean didn't have much blood splattered on him, but Sam got the brunt of it. When they walked it Cas was sitting on the couch, staring at the tv like it just sprouted arms.

"Hey Cas, you're up. You feeling better?" asked Dean.

Cas looked up at Dean. There was something different in his eyes. He strode up to Dean and shoved him against the wall. He grabbed him on the hip and kissed him. He was about to go further but Dean gentle pushed him back.

"Cas, what are you doing?!"

"I saw it on this spanish show on your laptop," said Cas innocently.

Sam gave a loud snort. "Oh, I knew there was something going on between you two." Dean glared at him.

"You haven't told him?" asked Cas, hurt in his eyes.

"No I haven't. It just hasn't come up," Dean was getting frustrated.

Sam spoke up, "So wait, you two are a thing?"

"Yeah, yeah we are Sam," he did not want to talk about this.

"No. Not the Dean I know that will hit on any chick with a busty rack."

"Sam, I'm telling the truth," Dean was definitely angry now. The only thing that tipped him off the edge was what Sam had to say next.

"Prove it."

Dean grabbed Cas' face with both hands kissed him with tongue and all. At first Cas was surprised but then he softly moaned as he leaned in. Dean could hear fake gagging noises coming from Sam as he walked out of the room. When Dean was sure he was out of sight he pulled back.

"Hmph, serves him right," Dean said gruffly.

"Dean, I'm hungry again."

"Yeah that tends to happen when you're almost human," said Dean, "Come on, lets get some food."

They made their way into the kitchen and saw Sam and Bobby talking. Apparently Sam was just telling him about Cas and Dean. Bobby had a screwed up expression on his face, but just shrugged it off. He turned to Dean and Cas, "So you guys ready for some dinner? I picked up some burgers. Sam you better clean up before you eat."

"Alright Bobby," said Sam as he started to walk away, "I don't really want to spend any more time in these cloths anyways."

Dean walked over to the bag and tossed a burger to Cas who caught it and sat down at the table. Dean took two and sat down at the table too. He noticed that Bobby was still standing and had not gotten any food.

"Are you gonna eat something?" asked Dean.

"Nah. I'm not really all that hungry right now," he said, "I'm going to my office. You two lovebirds behave yourselves."

Dean nearly choked on his food. Cas only said, "Mkay" between bites. Then turned to Dean, "What does he mean by lovebirds? I can see how I can relate to a bird, but how do you?"

"It's nothing," said Dean after he was done swallowing his burger, "So uh, just what have you done all day?"

Cas stopped eating and pondered, then he said, "Well I basically watched your videos on the laptop and then walked around the house before settling down on the couch and watching tv."

"And you said the videos where in spanish?"

"Yes."

Dean rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. Oh God, he let Cas watch "Casa Erotica." Dean felt like he just robbed Cas of his innocence. Dean tried not to think about it and tried to get onto another topic.

"So when do you think you'll be fully healed?"

"In another day or so. Are you going to eat that other burger?"

Dean looked down, "Nah, you can have it." And handed it to Cas. Cas smiled and bit into it.

"You know, I have this great profound love for food."

"Yeah I can see that." Dean smiled and stared at Cas. He was so cute when he ate, he acted like it was the best thing in the world. Just then Sam walked in and Cas crumpled up his wrapper.

"Aww. Are you two making eyes at each other?" teased Sam.

"You better watch it, or I'll kiss Cas again." Sam wrinkled up his nose and turned toward where the burgers were. Cas' eyes lit up, it was obvious he wanted to kiss again.

"Welp, I'm gonna go upstairs," said Dean as he scooted his chair back, "Cas, you coming with?"

"Sure."

"You need help."

"Uh," Cas pondered, then had a little sly smile on his face, "Yes, yes I do."

Dean walked over and extended an arm to Cas, which Cas gladly accepted. They made their way out of the kitchen without a word, but not before Sam yelled out, "Don't break anything." Dean tried to ignore that last statement and picked Cas up to go up the stairs. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and leaned in to softly kiss it. Dean nearly dropped the angel he was so startled. It took everything Dean had not to audible moan. So that why he wanted him to help him walk. That clever bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

6

He didn't stop all the way up the stairs. In fact, he was starting to nip at his earlobe. Dean didn't set him down till they reached the door, he was enjoying it. When they entered the room Cas hopped down and shoved Dean roughly against the wall and kissed him ferociously. He put his hands on Dean's hips and a leg between Dean's, brushing up again his already hardening groin. Dean gasped a little.

"Cas," Dean thought, "You learned all this from those videos?"

"Yeah," Cas thought back, pulling off Dean's shirt, brushing his cold, nimble fingers over his torso. Dean smiled and took off Cas' own shirt and led him to the bed. Dean was about to put him on the bed, but it was Cas who shoved him down. Dean was startled as Cas straddled his hips. He traced some outlines of Dean's muscles and quirked an eyebrow, wonder what to do. But he took too long, Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over. He quickly started to mess with Cas' feathers and Cas gasped.

It was like a game for them. Who would top who. Cas let out a deep groan as he got lost in bliss as Dean ruffled his feathers. Dean had him now. Dean kissed him from his jaw line to the seam of his house pants. He was now kneeling on the floor as he stripped off Cas' pants and underwear, revealing Cas' raging hard on. Dean smiled to himself, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew it was going to make Cas yell his name.

But Dean waited too long. Cas regained his composure and basically pounced on Dean, knocking them both to the ground. Cas immediately went for Dean's weak spot and started to kiss him on the neck. Dean moaned loudly. Cas stopped and whispered in Dean's ear, "No, I'm going to make _you_ scream my name."

Dean took a sharp breath in. Fuck, that was hot. Cas slid down and undid the button to Dean's jeans. This time Dean laid there. He wanted to know what Cas learned from those videos. Cas pulled down his jeans and boxers and set them to the side. Cas was about to do something, but he hesitated.

"Dean, you won't be mad at me will you. I don't entirely know what I'm doing."

"Hey, it's all fair game right now. I have no idea what I'm doing either."

Cas smiled and went back up to kiss Dean. Then he went to kiss him on the neck as he grabbed Dean. He gasped loudly, clutching on to Cas for support as the world spun a little. Cas timed his kisses and pumping perfectly. Every now and then he would twist his wrist a bit or nip at Dean, just to make him moan. Dean started to rock his hips forward and breath heavier.

"Cas," Dean panted.

"Say it louder," Cas whispered in a low voice, "I mean for you to scream."

Dean's eyes widened. He'd be damned if that didn't turn him on a bit more. His breathing started to come rougher.

"Cas, I-"

"Yes?" And Cas got his answer soon enough. Luckily Dean had his face tucked into Cas' shoulder as he yelled or the whole house would have heard it. Neither of them cared that there was cum spilled between them. They looked at each other. Cas looked like he just won a game and Dean looked like he just lost against him.

"Oh I'm gonna wipe that smile off of your face," said Dean.

Cas looked taken aback as Dean tackled him.

They continued this way throughout the night till they passed out on the bed in a tangle of limbs.


	7. Chapter 7

7

When Dean awoke he was laying on Cas' chest. One arm was trailed hip to his shoulder and one leg wrapped around Cas's leg. Dean smiled and shifted a little, there was a ruffle of feathers. Cas had draped one of his dark wings across Dean like a blanket. Cas also had one hand on Dean's arm, as if to keep him close. But he didn't need to, Dean would have already stayed close anyways. Dean was already half asleep again when Sam knocked twice on the door.

Before he could answer the knock Sam opened the door, "Dean, you need to get up. We got- ugh!", said Sam turning around and leaving the door open a crack, "Could you at least use a blanket?"

Dean threw a pillow at the door, closing it. "Could you at least not barge in on us? And I was already covered up!" Dean was aggravated. He didn't want anyone to ruin his perfect morning.

"No you weren't! And I knocked!"

"Yeah but you didn't let me answer!"

"Well anyways, we got another case. Something about combusting cats."

"Combusting cats?" Dean made a face and sat up on the bed.

"Yeah they're catching houses on fire. I'll tell you more about it downstairs," Dean could hear Sam's footsteps disappear down the hall. Dean flopped down on the bed and groaned angrily into the sheets. Cas gently grabbed Dean's and made him look at him.

"How about this to make you morning better again?" and Castiel kissed him, brushing a thumb against his cheek, feeling the hard stubble.

"Thanks Cas," Dean smiled then paused for a second, "Hey, if you are fully healed, then why do I still see your wings?"

"That's because I let you see them," Cas kissed him again.

Dean started to get up off of the bed, he was sore but it was a happy sore because he liked where it came from. When Dean was up he stretched his arms into the air, hoping to help his back, and was filled with dirty thoughts from Cas. Dean gave small smile and went to get some cloths.

"Cas you should probably get up too, we might need your help." Dean sniffed a shirt that was lying on the ground and pulled it on. It seemed clean enough.

"How do you know I'm fully better?"

"'Cause you didn't sleep," Dean tossed Cas a pair of boxers, "Here put these on."

"How do you know that?" said Cas as he caught the pair.

Dean looked up and smiled,"You left the door open."

Cas had a little pouty face, he didn't like being listened on when he did know about it, but he went ahead and got dressed. But before they left the room, Cas gave Dean another kiss, before they met the others.

"So what's this about combusting cats?" asked Dean as he entered the kitchen, dropped the packed duffle bag on the table, and grabbed himself a slice of toast.

"Yeah, so apparently there is a ghost that has some kind of grudge against cats, so it makes them catch on fire," explained Sam. Cas must of had a terrible expression on his face because Sam started to retrace his steps. "I mean the cats are dead from the initial touch, so they don't suffer." Cas let out a sigh of relief. He had grown a large connection with the creatures since he discovered the internet.

"And the cats are setting houses on fire, killing people?" asked Dean, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Yup."

"So where's it at?" Said Dean finishing his toast.

"Okeily, Ohio."

"Well all right ,let's get going," Dean brushed off his hands on his jeans and grabbed the bag from the table and started toward the door, "See ya Bobby!" He called out.

"See ya," Bobby called back from somewhere in the house.

Cas decided that he was going to skip this car ride. So the brothers rode together. Sam tried to talk to Dean about Cas, but he would have none of it. The only thing he said about him and Cas was that they were fine. After a while Sam finally gave up and started talking about the the case. It was dark when they finally reached the state of Ohio. They were in a hilly, back wooded area. There were many slopes and sharp turn.

"So I think we'll be in town in about fifteen more minutes," said Sam as he was trying to read a map.

"Good. I really want to find a hotel and hit the hay," really he just wanted to be with Cas. Too bad the angle hated car rides. They started to go down yet another hill and there was another sharp turn at the end curving to the right. Dean started to slow down, but only speed up. Sam looked up sensing something was wrong.

"Dean slow down!"

"I'm trying! The brakes aren't working!"

They were still gathering speed, getting closer and closer to the railing. The yellow and black arrows gleamed in the headlights.

"DEAN!" Dean cut the wheel to the right. It was all he could do before they hit the railing and went off the edge.

"Ugh…" Dean rolled over onto his back. He took a deep breath in, but was caught off by a pain in his side. Great, probably just some bruised ribs. Where in the world was he? He took a look around. He was in a small clearing with trees all around. It was really foggy and still night time, but he could still make out shapes thanks to the moon. Yep, this was definitely not the Impala. And where was Sam? He was right next to him in the car.

Dean rolled over and stood up. There was a sharp pain in his side again. Yeah, definitely some bruised ribs. Dean had no idea where to go, he had completely lost his bearings. He looked around again and saw a small orange light in the woods. He decided to go to that what since there was no other logical direction to go. While he was walking he checked to see if his pistol was still in the back of his pants. No. Shit, he had nothing. He looked for his cell phone to call Sam, but it wasn't on him. He tried to call Cas but the link was closed. Why was it closed? That wasn't like Cas. He even tried to pray for him but still no answer.

When he got closer the the orange light he realized that it was coming from inside a little shack**. **It must of been from a lamp by the way it was flickering. Dean snuck up to the window to see if anyone was inside. The was a man with a heavy coat on and some insulated hunting coveralls. Dean took a step forward to see better. Snap! He stepped on a twig. The man in the shack turned around to look at Dean. He had grey ashen skin and looked like he had a layer of skin pulled over his face. He had no nose, eyes, or mouth. Just the faint outline of where they would of been.

It got up and ran to the door, taking a pistol with it. Dean reached for his pistol, planning on shooting it before it shoots him, but it wasn't there. It managed to escape him after the wreck. The man opened the door and took aim. Dean blotted around the corner, a bullet barely missing him as it chipped the corner of the shack. Dean saw a wood pile around back and picked a log up. The man turned around the corner and before he could shoot again, Dean threw the log at him, knocking the gun out of his hands.

Before the man could recover, Dean punched him in his deformed face, successfully knocking him down. Dean went to the gun that was on the ground but the man tackled him, bringing them both farther away from the gun. The man punched him once, then twice, leaving dean with a bloodied nose and a busted lip before Dean could knock him to the side and get up. Dean took a couple steps back as the man got up.

The gun was to the side of them, the exact same distance apart. They were both about to run for it but then Dean heard the flapping of angel wings. They both stopped and looked at the angel that was between them. Cas' wings were frayed out and slightly twitching.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. He also heard a muffled sound coming from the man. Cas looked between the both of them before going up to the monster and touching him on the forehead with two fingers. The monster then disappeared. Cas walked over to Dean and touched him in the forehead too. They were suddenly in the shack now.

"Cas-"

"Dean, I don't have much time. There is something very wrong going on here. Sam is here too. There is a ghost-" then Cas disappeared.

"What? No. No, no. Cas!" Dean yelled, he quickly walked to the spot where he was at, but then sighed. He could have at least healed him. What was Cas trying to tell him anyways? He knew that Sam was here, but where? Dean got up. He had to tell Sam where he was. But how? He had no cell phone. Should he make a sign? But that could draw in the deformed man? Dean sighed. What was he going to do?

He look around the shack. It was very small and dusty. No one had lived here in ages, but he could tell that there was dried blood on the ceiling. There was a fold-out chair by the window and a bed in the corner. There was a small fridge and a cupboard in the other side of the shack. He decided to look in the cupboard. When he opened it rodents and spiders scattered everywhere. Dean took a step back with a disgusted look on his face before turning his attention to the contents on the shelves. There were chewed through boxes of some kind of foods and different jars and cans of things. But the one thing that stood out most was a leather bound journal.

Dean decided to take it and look through it. The most recent pages were from several years back. Dean sat down on the chair and looked through those. They talked about this man from a small town called Okeily. He had gotten into a wreck with is family because the breaks went out on his car while he was driving down a hill. His two kids and his wife died in the accident but he alone survived. The man blamed himself for the accident because he was suppose to turn the car in for an annual check up, but forgot to. In the end, he went out to his hunting cabin and shot himself.

Dean closed the journal. Well that was a sob story. The ghost must be the man that has been trying to kill him. That explains why he was sitting here in the shack and the breaks went out in the Impala. But that doesn't explain why Sam disappeared and why he was actually able to wrestle with him. Dean sighed and put the journal on the bed. Then he remembered that the gun was still outside.

He got up and went around the shack. There it was just lying there. Dean went over to it and pick it up. Then he noticed, this was his and Sam's gun. How did the man get Sam's gun. Surely Sam didn't just hand it to him and the man didn't look like he had been in a fight. Dean shook his head and pocketed the gun and went back inside.

Dean sat back down and thought hard, he had to put the facts together. The Impala crashed because of the ghost, but they are not at the crash site. Sam is nowhere to be seen and the ghost is corporeal. Dean is also at the place where the man died. The blood on the ceiling must of been from when the man shot himself, probably in his face… Well, that might be why the ghost doesn't have a face.

Ugh… Dean ruffled his hair. He was still getting nowhere. He went over the facts again. Something had to link up. They crashed because of the ghost. Sam wasn't here. The ghost is corporeal.

Sam wasn't here. The ghost is corporeal… Could the ghost be making Sam look like him and vice versa? Has Sam been with him the entire time? No that's a crazy idea. Dean heard a crunch of leaves and a snap of a stick. Dean took a peek out of the window, the man was trying to sneak up to the shack, but was still quite a bit away. Dean quickly got up and went out the door. The man stopped, he looked like a deer in the headlights. Well if there was a time to see if it was Sam, now was it. Dean pulled out his gun and lifted his hands slowly. The man had still not relaxed. Dean slowly put his gun on the ground and stood back up again, with his hands still in the air.

The man cocked his head to the side a little bit. Dean tried to sign Sam's name in American Sign Language. He got the 'A' and the 'S' mixed up but knew Sam would get it either way. The man stood still but then finally signed back, 'W', a weird two finger sign, 'O', and pointed to Dean. Dean caught on to the message meaning "Who are you?"

Dean was about to sign his name, but couldn't remember all of the letters, so he just tried to make the shape of the letters with his two hands. The man took a step back and started to flicker in and out of the man and Sam.

"Sam!" Sam's image was starting to flicker some more, and Dean could hear his name being called out as though it was very distant. Then Sam was whole again. Dean was about to give him a big hug but the real ghost appeared to the left of them. It went straight towards Dean, angry that he figured out his game. He clutched Dean around his throat. His icy hands paralyzing him. Dean's eyes started to roll back into his head. The last thing he saw was the light of a new morning before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Dean. Dean!" came a worried voice. Dean couldn't move. He felt like he was under a dozen boulders. He groggily tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry. He could see a tan figure with dark hair and a dark blur behind it.

"Cas," Dean barely whispered, before he started to fade in and out of consciousness. The next thing Cas said, Dean only got bits and pieces of.

"Dean, I'm going… you have to…," then Dean passed out for good. 

"Master Dean." Dean woke up with a start. He sat up straight, he was in a fancy room. There were tapestries and elegant carving in the woodwork around the room. What the fuck? Dean frowned, it looked like something that a freaking princess would live in. He felt around him, the blankets and pillows had down in them

"Master Dean, are you alright?" Dean turned his head to the noise. There was a well dressed man standing beside his bed with a silver tray adorn with silver dishes. He had just finish setting down the contents of the tray on the bedside table. This man was Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean quickly tossed the covers over and scrambled to the angel. Cas dropped the tray with a clatter as Dean brought him into a big hug. Dean put his hands up on Castiel's face and was about to kiss him but he noticed that Cas was tense and didn't even bother to return the hug. Dean brought him to arms length with his hands on his shoulders.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Master Dean, please take no offense, but you are behaving quite strangely," Cas bent down to start picking up the silver tray. Dean took a step back, what the hell was going on?

"Cas where are we? What are we doing here?"

Cas cast a questioning glance towards him, "We are at Master Zachariah's manor. You are an honorary guest here for the time being, while Master Zach is away."

Dean only stared at Cas as he stood up, "And you're a butler here."

"Yes, Master Dean." Dean sat down on the over stuffed bed. No. This couldn't be happening. Where is Sam and why aren't they hunting ghost and monsters? Why was he in this manor? And why is Cas a freaking butler!?

"Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean said staring at the floor.

"Anything you wish, Master Dean."

Dean looked up at the angel, "How close are we as friends?"

Cas cocked his head a little bit to the side, "Master Dean, I am your servant and you are my master. That is all." Dean looked at him in horror. "Now do wish to have your breakfast?"

Dean shook his head, "No I don't want any damn breakfast. I want to know why the hell you don't love me."

Cas gave him the utmost serious look, "Master Dean, you know that is a high crime only punishable by death."

"What!?"

"Master Dean, if you are in need of my assistance, only ring my bell," then Cas quickly took the silver and hurried out the door leaving Dean sitting there still confused.

Dean rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Why was Cas acting so strange? Dean tried to remember the last thing normal Cas told him. It was something about Cas doing something and Dean having to do something. Okay. So obviously this world was not the real world so maybe Cas put him here. So now what did Dean have to do?

Dean groaned and flopped down on the bed. What was he supposed to do? Make Cas fall in love with him? Dean rolled his eyes. He then paused. Wait, that could be it. All he had to do was get Cas to fall in love with him again. Well not again, since Cas got Dean to fall in love with him. This was going to be hard. And there is the fact that if he gets caught, he will be sentenced to death. This was going to be really hard.

Dean hopped up and decided to get dressed. He found a large wardrobe on the far side of the room and decided to search in there. All he found was girly things. Poofy white shirts and bright vests. Dean grimaced, he was going to have to wear this crap. He chose the least poofy of shirts and a brown vest. He picked out some tan cotton pants and leather boots.

Dean looked in the mirror as he straightened out his sleeve. Dean grimaced. He felt like he was going to a reenactment. He turned on his heel and went to the door. He stopped, he had no idea how to get through this place. If it was really a manor, then it had to be huge or he thought. He decided to ring for Cas. He looked around the room and found a large silk rope hanging beside his bed. Dean decided to pull it and wait.

Dean finally heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer it. When he opened the door Castiel was standing there.

"May I come in Master Dean."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure, but you can set the tray on the endtable. I really wanted for you to do something else."

"Yes sir," Cas said as he set the tray down, "What is it that you need?"

"I was, uh, hoping you could show me around this place."

"Yes, Master Dean. Seems likely that you would need another tour of the house, it is quite big. I take it that you are feeling better?"

"Yeah, I was just, uh, I had a really realist dream," Dean lied, "it just took me a bit to get my bearings."

"That is... Quite odd, but I can see where that can happen," Cas said as he started to lead Dean out of the room and into the hallway.

"This is the guest wing. Each room it's own bathroom but there are others in this hallway that are marked."

They turned right at the end of the hallway and there was a grand staircase leading down to the main opening of the manor. There was another staircase adjacent to the one they were on. Dean later finds out that this leads to the wing where Zachariah stays. In between the two stairs is a large door leading to a living room with a fireplace, book shelves, and a chess table in the corner. There were some angles that he recognized sitting around the room either chatting or reading. Cas led him to other parts of the manor before finishing with the living room.

"So, uh, Cas," said Dean scratching the back of his head, "Are you suppose to be my personal butler or..."

"Yes Master Dean."

"So I can ask you to do just about anything?"

"Yes Master Dean."

"Okay. So first off, quit calling me 'Master' and just call me 'Dean,' and secondly... Do you uh," Dean looked around the room and spotted the chess table. He knew very little about chess. Guess he could learn now. "Do you want to play chess with me?"

Cas was taken aback but composed himself, "Yes Mas-," Castiel cleared his throat, "Yes Dean, I can do that."

Dean gave a weak but genuine smile, "Thanks Cas." and Dean started to lead the way toward the chess table.

When Dean and Castiel sat down, Dean spoke up, "So how do you play this game?"

Castiel gave him a worried look as he started to move the game pieces to the correct positions, "Surely you can't be serious Dean."

"Oh, uh, it's just been so long since I last played. I just need a refresher."

Cas nodded his head and gave the board a serious glance. He was determined to accomplish his new task.

Castiel started off with all the names of the pieces and what they represented. He pointed out why they were positioned in that order and what kind of moves they made. Castiel won most of the time despite trying to let Dean win. Dean just could not remember any of the moves. Throughout the course of the games Cas started to open up and get more lighthearted, but soon reverted back to his former self when the other people would give him harsh glances.

"So this castle thingy-" Deans started.

"The rook."

"Yeah, the rook, it goes diagonal right?"

"No Dean, the bishop does that. The rook can go only in straight lines," Cas gave the smallest smile, but it was there and Dean noticed. He was starting to get to Cas, slowly but surely.

Castiel pulled his eyebrows together, "Dean May I ask you something? It may be out of turn and I apologize for it."

"No Cas, go ahead."

"Why do you call me Cas? No one has ever done that."

"Well, Castiel is quite a mouthful, so I just call you Cas," Dean paused for a moment, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I do! It just seems... More personal," Castile said quietly, "Many other people just call me servant at most. I'm sorry, I was just curious."

"Cas, there is nothing wrong with being curious. Hell, ask any question you'd like," Dean got up, "But first I think I'd like to take a walk outside. You coming with? All this sitting is making my ass hurt." That last statement got a couple of glares from the other guest.

Cas was taken aback, "Uh, Yes-, Yes Dean."

When they got to the gardens they noticed nearly no one was out. There was one person sitting by the window of the manor reading a book and that was it. Man these people are really boring. Dean started to walk down the winding trail that eventually branched off to a trail that led to a path in the woods.

"So Cas, if you have any questions just ask away."

Castiel thought a little bit, "What were you dreaming of that was so realistic?" Cas looked at Dean with utmost curiosity. He was more open now that he was away from the other people. Dean silently applauded himself that this was going along faster than he expected.

"I," Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't know weather to tell the truth or not, "We worked together, we help people you know, and it lasted like a life time. I'd only known you for several years, and near the end of the dream we, uh, we were together."

"Together how?"

"We were in love," Dean cringed at using the sappy word.

Cas stopped and looked at him in shock. He quickly looked around them in case anyone had heard him. He saw nothing but the trees and the dirt path winding through them.

Castiel looked back at Dean, "So, is that why you hugged me this morning?"

Dean laid a hand on Cas' shoulder, "Yes, Cas and I am sorry."

Cas was tense at the touch at first but eased in to it, if not leaned into the touch. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes. It was nice to have, even the glimpse, of someone caring for him. He was always a servant, a slave, doing the bidding of others without question. Always tending to others' needs, while no one ever gave a second glance at his own.

Castiel blinked and recomposed himself, "That was quite alright," he paused, "How did we help people?"

"We, uh," oh hell, how was he going to phrase this. He couldn't just say, oh yeah, we fought demons. Dean cleared his throat and started again, "We helped people with bad people. We would save their lives. Like," Dean looked around in the air for an answer, "Like knights. Yeah we were like knights."

Cas slowly nodded his head as he walked, "Quite an outlandish dream. You will have to tell me more about it," Castiel looked up, "The sun is going down. It will be almost time for supper and I must help make preparations."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Dean woke up with a yawn as he heard the soft clatter of a metallic tray. He looked over and Cas was doing the same thing as he was the previous morning. Dean sat up and smiled at Cas. Even if it wasn't his Cas, it was still good to see him.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel said with a tight smile.

"Mornin'," Dean said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that we are short of staff today. One of the servants has taken ill. I will have to help cover for her."

"Oh… So I won't get to see you as much."

"No, I afraid not Dean. I cannot be as much of assistance as I usually am to you."

Dean frowned. That's not really what he meant, but he decided not to push further. "Well, will we be able to go on a walk today?"

"Yes Dean, I can do that. What time?"

"Uh," Dean thought for a moment, "Does two sound good?"

"That would be perfect Dean," Cas gave a small smile, it was genuine this time. "Now is there anything else you would want me to do? I must attend to the other guest."

"No Cas, that's fine. You do what you gotta do."

And with that Cas gave a small bow and left the room. Leaving Dean all alone except for the company of his thoughts. Man, almost all day without Cas. He had to wait till two, so that would leave him with how much time? Dean looked around the room and saw a small clock across the room. It read nine. Five hours till he got to see Cas. Well maybe he could see him during lunch or something.

Dean wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. Sleep till two rolled around and then he could be with Cas, but he couldn't do that. He was a hunter, and every instinct told him not to. Dean got off the bed with a groan and shuffled to the closet, completely ignoring the tea and… whatever else there was that Cas set out for him. Dean managed to find a dull green vest with a minimum amount of embroidery on it and paired it up with an off-white shirt. He grabbed so brown pants and put on the same boots he wore yesterday. They were a bit dirty and surely would have gotten some disgusted looks from the other guests, but Dean gave no shits about them. All Dean cared about in the world-dream-thingy, was Cas and that's it.

Dean left his room and went to the library. Figured he could pass the time by reading up on something that could help him later on. He managed to read quite of few books before lunch rolled around. He went to the common area where there were several round tables and picked one that had only a few people at it. They only glanced up when he sat down then continued talk to each other like he didn't even exist. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he completely felt like a fish out of water. Just then the servants started to walk into the room carrying plates to set out. Dean sat tall in his seat, trying to catch a sight at Cas.

When he saw him Cas looked rough around the edges. He looked worried and had bags under his eyes. He caught sight of Dean and his face grew pale. Castiel adverted his eyes and quickly walked past Dean's table to help set up another that wasn't to far. Dean looked at him with a confused expression, as he was watching Cas setting down plates he saw a dark bruise reveal itself from under a sleeve. Castiel quickly tugged on the sleeve and looked around to see if anyone saw. He locked eyes with Dean. He saw the rage bubbling up inside him. Dean was becoming furious, someone had hurt Cas.

When Cas was done setting out plates, Dean got up and quickly whispered to Cas, "Bathroom. Now." Cas quickly skurried off to set his tray back where it belonged. By the time he got to the closest bathroom Dean was already in there leaning against a wall. Cas looked behind him to see if anyone was looking but was too late, Dean already pulled him inside.

Dean was close to him, noses nearly touching, and looked Cas dead in the eye, "Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't," Cas stammered.

Dean grabbed Cas' arm, not too firmly though, and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a couple more bruises that Dean hadn't seen before. "What is happening Cas? Who did this to you? Are there any more bruises?"

Cas looked away, "I can't be seen with you anymore."

"Says who?"

"The guest that I have been serving recently. He thinks that we are…" Cas trailed off.

"Together? Well screw him Cas. I don't give a two fucks about what he thinks. We can be whatever we want to be."  
>Cas had a worried look in his eyes, "But if he sees us together, he said he'll have us both hanged! I'm trying to protect you and me!"<p>

Dean put a hand on Cas' cheek, thumb trailing over new stubble, "I won't let him do that. We'll run away from this place where we can be friends and equals in everybody's eyes."

Cas leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. He's never felt more comfortable with anyone else before than with Dean. Dean gave a small smile at the look of content on Cas' face. He couldn't help himself but to give Cas a small kiss right next to his lips. Cas gasped and looked at Dean, shocked.

"You really feel that way?"

Dean gave a small nod. Cas let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He locked gazes with Dean, but then ever so slowly moved closer to give Dean a kiss back. Dean accepted it gladly, but didn't go too rough. He wanted Cas to lead, and lead he did. Man, even this Cas was a feisty one. Cas softly groaned into Dean and wrapped his arms around him.

Then, there was a knock on the door. A man's voice came,"Castiel! You know you are only allowed to use the servants quarters!" Dean and Cas quickly jumped apart. Dean looked around, there was no way to hid from sight if someone opened the door. Cas mouthed to Dean, "It's him."

Dean straightened up and called out, "Sir, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought I saw a servant run in here."

"Well no one did. So you can go away now." Cas gave a small sneeze right after he finished.

"Wait, who was that."

"That was me obviously."And with a gruff, they both heard footsteps fade away. They both let out a breath and looked at each other.

"Dean," Cas barely whispered.

"Cas, we will make it through this together," said Dean cupping Cas' face in his hands.

Cas looked down, "I don't know how."

"Meet me in my room at midnight, bring a few things, we are going to leave this place."


	10. Chapter 10

10

When Cas came by his room, Dean had already packed some clothes and some expensive looking jewelry to pawn off. Cas had only brought two pairs of clothes, and a little token that had an angel on it. Oh the irony. Dean gave Cas a quick kiss.

"Where are we going to go?" Cas asked.

"I don't know but somewhere." Dean started to shuffle the bag onto his shoulder and head out the door. He looked down the hallway both ways to see if the coast was clear and started to move, Cas following him. They made it through the manor without disturbing anything, until they made it outside. There was one man outside with a lamp and a gun, he seemed to be a guard of some sort. Dean and Cas quickly darted behind a bush as the guardsman turned around to look in the spot where they were just standing.

Both Dean and Cas were holding their breath as the guard went to investigate the spot. Dean held a finger to his lips and he started to silently walk around the bush. Years of training and practice made this easy for Dean. However, it was the opposite for Cas. He managed to step on some leaves and a twig in the first couple of steps, causing the guard to run over to them and spotted them.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and bolted out of there. They had no choice but to run. The guard took aim and fired his gun. The tree's bark next to them exploded in splinters, scratching Cas and Dean in the process. The guard took aim a second time and made its target.

Dean feel to the ground there was a burning feeling in his leg. He quickly rolled over and there was blood pouring out. Dean tried to get up, but his leg wouldn't work anymore. Cas immediately stopped and tried to lift Dean up.

"Cas! Go!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"I'm not letting you get killed! GO!"

"Neither am I. Damn it Dean, I love you and I'm not leaving you here to d-" Cas was cut off by another shot and fell to the ground.

"Cas?! CAS?!" Dean hurriedly moved closer to him. He saw Cas' face and there was no light in his eyes. Dean felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he held onto Cas.

"No. No this can't happen!" Dean blinked so more tears and felt a tug on the back of his shirt as he was being pulled back.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"CAS!" Dean bolted away from a very familiar bed. Dean was sitting upright breathing heavily in the guest bedroom at Bobby's. Wait, what…. what just happened?

"Dean!" came a shocked voice. Dean looked over. There sat a familiar angel, wearing that same trench coat. His wings were twitching excitedly. Dean quickly jumped over to Cas and hugged him tightly, tears pouring down his face all over again.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Cas you're alive!"

"Alive? What kind of trial did you go through?"

"Trial? That was a fucking trial!?" Dean nearly yelled if it weren't for his hoarse voice.

"Yes, Dean. It was the only way to keep you alive."

"You could have chose something more easier and less traumatizing!"

"I couldn't choose it. It had to come deep within you," Cas stated, "What did happen?"

Dean explain the entire dream to Cas, every part, even the end.

"Dean, I'm so sorry you went through that."  
>"No, it's over now and you couldn't control it anyways," Dean said. After a moment of silence Dean asked, "Where's Sam and Bobby?"<p>

"I believe the went to visit the king of burgers and went to the store…"

Dean let out a small laugh. So he had at least a little while still with Cas to himself. Oh, how perfect that was. Just then, Cas sent him very dirty thoughts and images. He looked up at Cas, who just smiled.

"You left the door open." Cas started to lean towards Dean and pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him. Dean adjusted his position under him and smiled, this was going to be a good day, he thought as he pulled Cas close into a kiss.


End file.
